Compared with traditional cameras, monitoring cameras are mainly used for monitoring an object of interest in a scene. When the object of interest enters the scene, the monitoring camera sense and capture information, at this time the monitoring camera will take an image. Then the captured image is stored. Currently, monitoring cameras are widely used in the animal protection and outdoor hunting industry. Currently, the monitoring camera has two main operation modes. Firstly, the captured images are stored locally, and a user picks up the memory card. Or, the captured images are transmitted to a server over a wireless network, and the server analyzes the images to notify the user. Then, in the first operation mode, since the memory card stores thousands of images after a period of time, the user has to browse each image, which consumes time. For the second operation mode, the cost is relatively high, and it is not suitable for ordinary consumer.